The present invention relates to a method for the prevention of erroneous actuator access in a multifunctional general electronic control system wherein the actuator access requirements emanate from different system services. The method is in particular appropriate for vehicle control systems.
Complex motor vehicle control systems are known in the art which integrate several functions such as anti-lock control (ABS), traction slip control (TCS), driving stability control (ESP), electrical overriding steering system, brake assist system, system or components diagnosis, etc. It is desired to use a joint electronic system in order to control these and other functions and auxiliary functions such as monitoring, error signaling, tire pressure monitoring, etc. The various functions and auxiliary functions are carried out or prepared to a large extent by means of the same actuators, such as pressure control valves, hydraulic pumps, warning lamps, etc. In this arrangement, the access to the individual actuators can definitely take place simultaneously. This will, of course, cause conflicts. It must be prevented that an access to an actuator is made by a control system or a control command of subordinate significance instead of a command that is more important at the moment e.g. due to safety reasons.